


I had to learn the hard way that salvation has its price

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actual Violence, Coercion, Downworlder Politics, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, No Character Death, Secrets Revealed, Seelie Magic, Threats of Violence, secrets kept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Returning to his position as Head of the New York Institute, Alec reveals an explosive secret to the Downworld leaders of New York. Its implications reach far beyond the city, and while Magnus, Luke and Raphael convene a global council of Downworlders out of the Clave's sight, Alec faces growing mutiny among the Shadowhunters back home, even as new allies make themselves known.But then Max goes missing on his first mission, and Alec has to risk every advantage they’ve gained to try to get him back, even if it means trusting an old enemy in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarin_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/gifts).



> Title is from Beth Crowley's "This Goodbye".
> 
> I was going to make you all wait two weeks until I got home from my work trip to Germany, but to celebrate 100,000 hits, I decided to release this one early as a big THANK YOU! Malec fandom is truly the most awesome fandom of all. After three painful years of OUAT fandom (OutlawQueen ship, you know why the pain), Malec has been a breath of fresh happy air. I started writing Malec six months ago, and the response has just been so wonderful, especially to this series. I hope that you all keep reading, and know that I appreciate each and every one of you <3
> 
> Now, I had a different story planned next, but a reader provided an intriguing idea. I won’t name the reader yet, so as to not give the story away, but it was such an interesting idea I had to go explore it a bit. So blame them for this one and I’ll thank them by name at the end of it :D
> 
> **Warning:** Mentions of racist (anti-Downworlder) language.

Alec took a deep breath, staring into the Portal in front of him. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned into Magnus’ embrace instinctively.

“You’ll do great, Alexander.” Magnus whispered. “You’re in charge. Own it. You’ll be brilliant, I know you will.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be home for dinner. I’ll have Luke and Raphael here for the meeting after.”

“Thank you.” Alec kissed Magnus softly, then stepped back and squared his shoulders. He looked over to the others who were still at the loft and would return to the Institute with him - Isabelle, Clary, Max, Maryse, Aline and Helen.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Right behind you, big brother.” Isabelle said reassuringly.

Alec held his breath, and stepped through the Portal -

-onto the front lawn of the New York Institute. He started moving towards the doors, hearing the other Shadowhunters come through the Portal behind him.

He paused before opening the doors, taking one more look down at himself, hoping that his outfit would convey the message he wanted to send.

Alec wasn’t one given to fashion like Magnus or Isabelle, but he did understand how clothes could project power. Since taking over as Head of the Institute, Alec had started to wear more suit jackets and less battle gear, unless he was specifically headed out on a mission. But today he needed to make a statement - he was a leader of soldiers in the midst of a war, not a politician or diplomat, but also not the same Shadowhunter that he had been before the Seelie Queen.

He’d let Magnus dress him, nothing ostentatious, but a bit of a departure from his usual drab gear. He wore his usual black battle pants, but the belt Magnus had selected to go with it had a gold buckle that matched his runes and eyes. His thigh holster and weapons belt had the same gold buckles. 

Alec’s T-shirt was black and designer, Magnus had seen to that, with a wider neck than his usual issue T-shirts, so that part of his scars from Asmodeus were visible. Tight fitting and short-sleeved, it left plenty of his golden runes on display.

Magnus had even been able to convince him to dab on a tiny hint of eyeliner, just one more touch to tell everyone that he was a different person, but not someone to be messed with.

He could do this.

Alec let out the breath that he’d been holding. He opened the doors and walked purposefully down the hallway, straight into the Ops Centre, and stopped at the top of the stairs, turning around to face the other Shadowhunters. Clary and Isabelle flanked the bottom of the stairs, and Robert made his way up the steps to stand next to Alec.

“You look better.” Robert said.

“I feel better.”

“Institute’s all yours.” Robert shook his hand. “Some teams are out on patrol, but most should be here.”

Alec nodded. “Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Those in the Ops Centre turned to face him. Alec waited until everyone he’d seen in the training rooms came out to join them.

“Thank you.” Alec said. “I have retaken my position as Head of the New York Institute upon the request of Inquisitor Herondale.

“Some of you may not be happy about this. You may not like what I said while under the Seelie Queen’s spell. You may not like the fact that I’m dating a warlock. You may not like him. You may not like the rumours that you’ve heard, that I am not one hundred percent Shadowhunter anymore.

“What you like or do not like is irrelevant. Yesterday morning, I underwent the trial of Hemarton, which I survived with the blessing of the Angel, and in so doing, I have, in the eyes of the angels and the Clave, cleared all of my sins and crimes, as well as those of Magnus Bane. As such, the Inquisitor has reinstated me as Head of this Institute.

“First and foremost, our focus remains on Valentine. He is a threat to us, he is a threat to the Downworld, and to humanity as a whole. Find him. We have reason to believe that he is still in New York, and seeking the third Mortal Instrument, the Mortal Mirror. And he is not working alone. There are Circle members everywhere. Yesterday Consul Dieudonne was revealed as one of them. Jace Herondale is currently in Idris assisting the Inquisitor in unmasking Circle members hidden within the ranks of the Clave.

“Second, as before, I intend on close cooperation with the Downworld leaders of New York. All with Downworlder blood are to be treated with respect. Anyone violating this order will face disciplinary action, because I will not tolerate hate on my watch. Dismissed.”

Alec walked down the stairs quickly, heading to stop Aline and Helen before they disappeared into the Institute, knowing that Clary and Isabelle would follow him.

“Aline!” Alec called, before the women turned into the training rooms. Both stopped. Alec jogged up to them. “Can I talk to you? In private?” He caught Clary and Isabelle coming up beside him out of the corner of his eye. “All four of you?”

Aline nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Let’s go to my office.”

The four women followed Alec to his office, where he locked the door. He looked up at the cameras, then down at his hands, calling magic into them, practicing a spell he’d asked Magnus to teach him earlier that day. Once the gold orb between his hands started spinning, he lifted his hands up, throwing it up to the ceiling, where it splayed out over all of the walls, wrapping them in a privacy ward.

“No one outside of this room can hear or see what we’re talking about now.” Alec clarified. “There are spies here, and we need every advantage we can hold onto.”

Aline looked at the shimmering gold. “I still can’t believe that you have magic like this, Alec. Wow.”

“I’m still learning to work with it.” Alec said. “I’m not a warlock, there are rules my magic has to follow that warlocks don’t have to abide by, but they’re good rules. They keep me in line.”

“As if you don’t have enough people around to keep you in line anyway.” Aline ribbed, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Thank you for what you said out there.” Helen said, looking at Alec intently. “I… I know what it’s like for people to look down at you for being part-Downworlder. It isn’t easy. Ever since I was a child, I remember people coming to visit our Institute in Los Angeles and asking my stepmother why she took in ‘Seelie half-breeds’ like me and my brother Mark.”

“If anyone here says anything like that to you, tell me.” Alec said. “I won’t stand for any talk like that. Not against Shadowhunters that are part-Downworlder, and not against Downworlders, period. And once all this business with Valentine is over, I’m going to want to see both of you again, but today I have more serious business that I need to discuss with all of you. Well, more specifically with Aline and Clary, but Isabelle and Helen, both of you will also be able to help.”

“What is it, Alec?” Clary asked. “Aline and I have only just met in the past few days, how can there be something that affects both of us but not really anyone else?”

“It is to do with Sebastian.” Alec said slowly. “I… I’m sorry, Aline. But the man walking around the Institute calling himself Sebastian is not your cousin. I don’t know where your cousin is, but there’s every chance he’s dead, given how long this guy’s been here. I’m sorry.”

Aline didn’t look completely convinced. “I know he was acting a bit strange when I was here before, but… are you certain?”

“I’m afraid so. The Angel told me so during the trial.”

Aline’s mouth twisted, and Helen took her hands, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of them gently. A few tears escaped Aline’s eyes, though she tried to blink them back. Helen pulled her into her arms, kissing her tears away gently.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said again, squeezing Aline’s shoulder. “But you have the opportunity to help catch someone who is most likely your cousin’s killer. Do you want that?”

Aline nodded gruffly. “Point me to him. Do you know who it actually is?”

“It’s Jonathan.” Clary whispered. “My brother. It has to be, right?”

Alec nodded. “He’s working for Valentine.”

“But Alec, he saved me from Azazel. He helped me get clean.” Isabelle protested. “He’s been helping me train Max. He can’t be everything you’re saying.”

“Magnus believes that he summoned Azazel, and used that attack specifically to gain your trust and gain access to the Institute. I agree with him. I’m sorry, Izzy. I’m glad that he helped you get off the yin fen, believe me, but we can’t trust him. We need him to lead us to Valentine, so we can’t let it slide that we don’t trust him. We can be glad that we found out about him before he was able to cause real damage here. Please, Izzy. I need you to trust me on this one.”

Isabelle nodded reluctantly. “I hate that he used me. I hate it.”

“Wait.” Clary said. “Something doesn’t make sense.”

“What would that be?” Alec asked.

“Valentine wants the Mortal Instruments so he can summon the Angel and destroy all demon-blooded creatures, right?”

“Yes.” Isabelle said. Her eyes widened. “But Jonathan has demon blood!”

“Exactly.” Clary said, looking back to Alec. “Even if Jonathan is currently cooperating with Valentine… he must have a different agenda. There’s no way he’ll let Valentine assemble all three Mortal Instruments like that. Not if it risks his own life.”

“Fair point.” Alec conceded. “But regardless of whether their ultimate missions align or not, the Angel said that Jonathan can lead us to Valentine.”

Alec walked over to his desk and tapped a few commands into the surveillance system feeds. He frowned. “It looks like Sebastian left yesterday morning, not long after my father came here after the trial to take temporary control of the Institute. He hasn’t been back since.”

“And with Jonathan’s baby stuff gone… we have no way to track him.” Clary said, disappointment in her voice.

“We can tell everyone to be on the lookout for him.” Alec said. “Not for why, that I want to keep strictly between us, but as a Shadowhunter working for this Institute who hasn’t been seen in almost 24 hours. That’s long enough for an alert to go out and no one to think oddly of it.”

“I’ll set up the alert.” Isabelle said. “But I know where his apartment is, we could go there. Ambush them.”

“I want them taken separately.” Alec said firmly. “They have different agendas, and we can use that. If we come at them when they’re together, then they do have a united purpose. Which makes them more dangerous. Find Jonathan. Follow him to flush out Valentine, but don’t take them on together. Once we’re done here, Clary and Helen, take a team and go on patrol, keep your eyes out for him.

“Isabelle and Aline, I want you on patrol tonight with Max. He’s been clamouring for his first mission, and I know if I delay it any longer, he’s going to sneak out again. I’d rather have him where someone’s watching him. I have the Downworld meeting tonight, otherwise I’d take him myself.”

“Is the Seelie Queen going to the meeting?” Helen asked, her pale skin somehow seeming even paler. “The Downworld meeting, that is?”

“I didn’t invite her, no. She has expressed a desire to stay out of the fight against Valentine. She and I didn’t exactly part on the best of terms, but I’ll respect her wish to keep her Court out of it.”

“Could I come to the meeting with you? I know I can’t represent the Seelie Court, I haven’t really had much contact with them since I was a toddler anyway, but… I think this idea of yours, the Downworld cabinet, is a good idea and should be implemented in other cities. I’d like to bring something like it to Los Angeles. I mean, my father is the Head of the Institute, not me, but… I don’t think he’d be opposed to the idea.”

Alec smiled warmly. “Sure. It is an idea I hope will catch on. I expect they’ll accept you more readily since you are half-Seelie, but at the same time, there will be sensitive subjects being discussed, and you’ll have to reign in your inner Shadowhunter and stay quiet and listen a lot of the time. And of course, everything said in these meetings is completely confidential, not to be shared outside of it unless an agreement is made otherwise.”

Helen nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. The meeting starts an hour after sunset. Clary, when you two are done your patrol, can you make sure she knows how to get back to Magnus’?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Then get to it. Remember, no one outside of this room is to know the truth about Sebastian right now. Not even Mom or Dad, Izzy. When Jace gets back from Idris, I’ll tell him, but until then, no one else. Got it?”

“Got it.” Everyone said, heading off to gear up.

Alec closed the door behind them and released the privacy ward enveloping the room. He sat down at his desk, looking at the mound of paperwork that had accumulated in his absence, sighed, and got to work.

* * *

Magnus heard the door to his loft open and close just as the sun was setting. He smiled, knowing, _feeling_ , that it was Alec.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Alec walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Magnus from behind. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. How was your day?”

“Tiring.”

“Did anyone give you any problems?”

“Ten people submitted their requests for transfer to different Institutes. But no one said anything bad to my face.”

“Well, I suppose you’d rather be surrounded by people you know you can count on.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. I expect that there will be requests going the other way too - that is, people requesting to come here. As to whether the Clave okays them, that’s another matter, but… I know we have allies out there. They just need to find us.”

Magnus tilted his head back to kiss Alec’s cheek. “They will.”

“On that note, I hope it is okay since I already said yes, but Helen Blackthorn wants to come to the Downworld meeting. You probably noticed that she’s half-Seelie. She said she wants to set up this type of Downworld cabinet in Los Angeles.”

“I could see the Seelie Queen possibly taking issue with it, but since she’s not invited, I think it will be all right. As long as she respects that while she might be half-Seelie by blood, by upbringing she is a Shadowhunter.”

“I told her as much. She’s not looking to represent Seelies or anything, just learn how this could be applied in other cities.”

“Then it should be just fine.” Magnus kissed him again. “Come on, dinner’s ready.”

* * *

Shortly after finishing dinner, Magnus and Alec heard a knock on the door. Alec finished clearing their dishes, Magnus went to answer it.

A nervous-looking Helen stood on the doorstep.

“Helen, welcome back.” Magnus said, stepping aside so that she could come inside. “Weapons go on the weapons rack right there. You’re the first to arrive, but we can start getting settled in.”

Helen hung her thigh holster and weapons on the rack next to Alec’s, and stepped into the living room, where Magnus was laying out glasses.

As another knock on the door sounded as Alec came into the living room, sitting down beside Helen as Magnus returned to the entrance hall.

“Helen, what we’re discussing tonight is _extremely_ sensitive. I don’t want to say that you need to keep it a secret from Aline, because secrets cause problems, but… I really need the Downworld leaders to come to a decision about what to do before anything else. I haven’t even told Izzy or Jace what we’re going to talk about. But because I screwed up the last big secret I was entrusted with… I don’t want that to happen this time. And you’ll understand why when I say it. I hope you can respect that.”

“I think I get it. It isn’t about staying secret forever, but rather there needs to be a plan before more people know about it.”

“Something along those lines.”

Magnus came back into the room, Luke and Raphael behind him. They all settled in, Magnus supplying requested drinks.

“Luke, Raphael, this is Helen Blackthorn. She’s from the Los Angeles Institute. She’s asked to join us this evening, because she would like to start something like this in Los Angeles. If that’s all right with you.”

Raphael shrugged. Luke nodded. “Sounds fine.” Luke said. “Do we have a specific topic to discuss tonight, besides the inevitable Valentine?”

“We do.” Alec said carefully. “As you’ve no doubt heard, yesterday I underwent a trial by the angels. During that trial, the Angel spoke to me. He told me some important things that will aid us in the war against Valentine.”

“Such as where we can find Valentine right now?” Luke asked. “He has my sister captive. She might have followed him once, but now she’s his prisoner.”

“No, he didn’t tell me that. But he did tell me where to find the third Mortal Instrument. The last Mortal Instrument that Valentine needs to call on him. And while the Angel doesn’t want the destruction of the Downworld any more than we do, if Valentine summons him, he has to grant his wish.”

“The Mortal Mirror? You know where it is?” Raphael asked.

“I do.” Alec looked to Magnus. “We do.” Alec took a deep breath. “I haven’t told any Shadowhunters, since Valentine’s spies are everywhere. I would like the Downworld to make the decision on how to handle it. After I withheld the information about the Soul Sword, it’s only right that I put this decision in your hands.”

“You want to give the Mortal Mirror to the Downworld?” Luke asked. “Is that what you’re saying? I vote we destroy it as soon as we find it.”

“It isn’t as easy as all that. The Mortal Mirror is in Idris. The Mortal Mirror… is Lake Lyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, you will have to wait two weeks for the continuation, but I hope it will be worth it! Enjoy my lovelies <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Luke and Raphael decide they need to call a global council to decide what to do about the Mortal Mirror. In a heart-to-heart with Helen, Alec learns that he has more allies than he had anticipated. Then a phone call from Isabelle changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And now you get a new chapter. Also, who knew that Germany got hurricanes? I sure didn't. Anyway, enjoy <3

“It _is_ the lake.” Luke said slowly. “Not _in_ the lake.”

“That’s correct.” Alec responded. “So all Valentine needs to do is go there, with the other two Mortal Instruments, which he has, and… well, you know the rest.”

Helen went pale. “I understand why you don’t want to tell the Shadowhunters.”

“So what do you want from us?” Raphael asked.

“I want you to make the call on what we should do about it.” Alec said. “Whether you decide that you want to try to destroy it, or if you want to defend it yourselves, or if you want Shadowhunters to do it… it is your decision. Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by it.”

“Where’s the Clave in this? Where do they come in?” Luke asked.

“They don’t know. If you want me to tell them, I will, but I want it to be your decision.”

“Do you trust them to do the right thing?”

Alec sighed. “No, I don’t. I don’t trust the Clave. Neither should you, if you ever did.”

“It’s dangerous for a Shadowhunter to say that.” Raphael cautioned. “For all that has happened, you are still a Shadowhunter, the trial proved that.”

“I’m done caring what the Clave thinks of me.” Alec said firmly. “This is no secret, even to them. We’ve agreed to put our differences aside until after the war with Valentine is over.”

“What is your plan after Valentine is defeated?” Luke asked. “Are you going against the Clave?”

“I’d really like to keep the focus on the Mortal Mirror right now, but for what it matters, I intend on leaving the Clave - peacefully - and creating a different organization of Shadowhunters. An organization that does not believe in the same archaic rules and prejudices as the Clave. There is precedent for it, the Angel confirmed it, and he believes that this time will succeed.”

Luke nodded, turning to Magnus. “Back to the Mortal Mirror… you know this is bigger than just us.”

Magnus looked at him sternly. “You don’t mean _her_ do you? She wants to stay out. And I don’t want to see her either.”

“I mean bigger than us as in bigger than New York. If this is in Idris, it isn’t just about us anymore. It doesn’t just affect us. We need to make these decisions with a wider representation of Downworlders.”

Magnus relaxed. “You’re right. That makes sense, we’re not the only ones who would be touched by this. I’ll send a message to the High Council to set up a warded location. Work your contacts in other cities - don’t say what the meeting is for yet, just that it is of utmost importance.”

Luke and Raphael pulled out their phones, stepping away into separate rooms. Magnus took Alec’s hand and pressed a long kiss to his palm.

“We need to prepare for this.” Magnus said softly. “I will want you to record a Projection that I can show at the meeting. But I don’t know how long we’ll be away. But the warlocks will probably be leaving tonight.”

Alec nodded. “I understand. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, love.”

Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss, more than just a soft press of lips, but not as deep as they would have wanted. Magnus pulled away reluctantly, kissing Alec’s temple.

“I’ll call for you in a few minutes, after I’ve sent my message.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand between his own and then let it drop as Magnus moved away to his office.

Alec looked to Helen, who sat unmoving, still in shock. “You okay?” he asked.

“This is huge.” Helen whispered. “And I get it. I get why you don’t want the Clave to know about it. Too many potential spies. And the Clave only thinks about itself. It doesn’t care about Downworlders, it doesn’t even care about Shadowhunters with Downworlder heritage. Because if Valentine summons the Angel - we’re also doomed. The Angel will destroy us too.”

“The Angel doesn’t want that.” Alec assured her. “That’s why he told me about Jonathan’s cover identity and about Lake Lyn. He wants us to be able to stop Valentine. That’s why I told the Downworlders - unlike the Clave, the Downworld has a motivation to stop him.”

“But it is so big. Lake Lyn. How can they defend it?”

“I’m sure they’ll come up with an idea. I don’t think they’ll put it in the Clave’s hands. I know I definitely wouldn’t. But we’ll see what the global council decides.” Alec looked at his hands, his nervous energy manifesting in a few stray golden sparks. “I can feel the power within me, and I know it is nowhere near what warlocks are capable of. They have access to power I can’t even imagine. They’re powerful beyond measure, and if enough of them agree to it, I do believe they can prevent Valentine from getting to the Lake.”

“I haven’t seen all of what you can do, but maybe the Angel means that you could protect it? If your magic is all about love and protection… this would be the ultimate way of it.”

“It is possible. But that’s for the Downworlder council to decide.”

“Leaving the Clave - is that what you meant, earlier? When you said that after the war with Valentine you’d want to talk to me and Aline again?”

“It is. How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t want another war. But if it can happen peacefully, like you want, then I’m definitely interested in the idea. You’ve been an inspiration, you know. It was only after you abandoned your wedding and kissed Magnus that Aline and I had the courage to go public with our relationship. And it has been fine for me, in Los Angeles, but I know with Aline in Idris much of the time, it hasn’t been as easy for her. People are still… well, you know what they’re like. And my Seelie heritage doesn’t help either.”

“And still you decided to go for it? Coming out, I mean?”

Helen nodded. “You do have your advocates in Idris. One of our good friends had been at the wedding, she said she was proud of you for making the decision you did. Said she’d always stand by you for being brave, for choosing truth and a chance at love.”

“I never knew the Clave envoys were so open-minded.”

Helen smiled. “Not just any Clave envoy. It was Lydia Branwell herself.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “I… I know she was understanding when I left her at the altar, but I didn’t know she’d take it that far. Openly saying that she supported me.”

“Lydia was a few years older than me, but we both grew up in the Los Angeles Institute. Things were hard for her after her fiance died, and she threw herself into work in Idris and I didn’t see her for a long time. But she came back to Los Angeles to recuperate after that attack that you’d had here. She talked about you and Magnus, and how she was glad that she had let you go. Because seeing the way you two looked at each other reminded her that she wanted love in her life again.”

Alec smiled. “I’m glad she’s ready to look for love again. I know choosing love was the best thing I’ve ever done for myself. It hasn’t been easy, everything we’ve gone through, but loving Magnus is the easiest thing in the world.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Alexander.” Magnus said, walking back into the room, running his fingers through Alec’s hair as he came up behind them. “Can I borrow you now?”

Alec looked at Helen, and she nodded. “Of course.”

Alec followed Magnus to his office, closing the door behind them.

“What’s the word?” he asked.

“They’re choosing a location right now. All High Warlocks will be attending, at the very least.”

“Is that a lot? I don’t even know how many you have.”

“Most major cities have one. As common as Institutes, possibly even more so.”

“Noted. I should probably know… I mean, now that I’m part warlock… are there rules I need to follow? Global rules, or local rules, or…”

Magnus laughed. “We’re not the Clave. Yes, we do have some rules, but they’re not any that you can break insofar as your warlock power is concerned. You’d be a bit problematic, jurisdiction-wise, anyway.” Magnus moved closer to Alec, resting his hands on Alec’s waist. “But trust that your local High Warlock has your best interests at heart, and wouldn’t lead you into any situation he couldn’t help you get out of.”

“Good to know.” Alec captured Magnus’ lips in a kiss. “So this Projection. What should I say?”

“Doesn’t need to be too long. Give an overview of what led up to you finding out the information - your position, the Seelie Queen, the ritual. Your magic. Then a short summary of the trial, and how the Angel spoke to you. And how other things the Angel had said - such as about the Council members being part of the Circle - were true, so you’re certain he’s telling the truth about this as well.”

“Is there anything I shouldn’t say?” Alec took Magnus’ hands in his. “Such as about your father, I know you probably don’t want that getting around…”

“Best leave that part out, yes. And while you definitely should mention that the Clave does not have this information, you shouldn’t get into the fact that you intend on leaving the Clave. A council of Downworlders won’t care about Shadowhunter politics. They’re willing to listen because of the gravity of the situation, but until a new organization proves itself as an ally to the Downworld, they’re not going to be moved by grand statements. Say what you want about the state of Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations in New York, but I can tell you they’re still a lot better here than in most parts of the world. Most of the world will want to see action before they join in.”

Alec nodded. “All right. I’m ready.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after they were finished recording that the summons came, appearing in front of Magnus with a flourish of green fire.

“It’s time. I have to go.” Magnus looked up at Alec. “The wolves and vampires will come before sunrise, but I have to go now. Help with the wards, security, all that. I don’t know how long we’ll be there.”

Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ arms, holding his hands tightly. “But you’ll come back? There won’t be a resolution that the Downworld is just going to hide in some pocket realm until Valentine is dealt with?”

“I can’t control the will of the whole Downworld. But I won’t leave you alone. Not with what Valentine can do to you too. No matter what happens, I will come back to you.”

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, holding him tightly, breathing him in, the familiarity of him settling his nerves. He truly didn’t know what the council could decide, but whatever it was, he wouldn’t let it take him away from Alec.

Their lips met once more, a soft and open kiss, a pledge of hope for a peaceful future, a future that would hopefully soon be theirs.

A Portal spun into existence beside them, and then Magnus was gone.

Alec sighed heavily, dropping into Magnus’ desk chair. With both Jace and Magnus away, he felt unsettled and off-balance. He closed his eyes, trying to centre himself, focus on the responsibilities that he had at the Institute, his conversation with Helen, anything besides the fact that Jace and Magnus were not there by his side.

The jarring tone of Isabelle’s ringtone startled him out of his reverie.

“Izzy, what is it?”

“We were ambushed by Circle members.” Isabelle was breathing heavily, an edge of pain in her voice told Alec that she was injured, though how badly, he couldn’t tell. “Alec, they took Max.”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger sorrynotsorry?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Helen start the rescue mission to save Max, but it isn't without its difficulties and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Alec and Helen brotp is my new favourite thing? Expect to see more of them. Overall in the grand scheme of the Shadowhunters universe, Alec has more in common with Helen's brother Julian, given how plot has worked out post-CoHF, but since the show hasn't gotten that far yet, we've got Alec and Helen working together here (but if you are up-to-date on the Dark Artifices series, you'll want to pop over to one of my other WIPs, The Weight of the World, which is an Alec-centric continuation post-Lord of Shadows, which I will be back to updating again soon).

_“They took Max.”_

Those three words repeated over and over in Alec’s head. The unsettled feeling he’d tried to banish just minutes ago threatened to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the rising panic. 

_Focus, Lightwood. You’re a leader. Act like it._ Alec scolded himself. _Focus._

Isabelle had been on patrol with Max. Isabelle had called, said that Max had been taken by Circle members. They hadn’t been on patrol alone. Other Shadowhunters had been there.

_Aline._ Aline had been with Isabelle and Max. Aline’s girlfriend Helen was sitting in the next room. Two Shadowhunters weren’t an ideal recon team, especially with Circle members nearby, but it would be better than him charging in alone. He could call for a backup team when they were on their way.

Alec stood, slipping his phone into his pocket, racing into the living room. Helen looked up.

“Helen. We have to go. Now.”

He moved to the door, strapping on his thigh holster and slinging his quiver over his back. Helen didn’t argue, and began gearing up as well.

“What’s going on?”

“I just got a call from Isabelle. Their - their patrol team was attacked by the Circle. She said Max was taken.”

“Did she say anything about Aline?”

Alec shook his head. “No. Sorry. The line went dead, Isabelle sounded injured, I don’t… I don’t know about the others. We need to track Max, but there’s nothing of his here, we’ll have to go back to the Institute, but that’ll take time and we don’t have time-”

“What about this sweater?” Helen asked, pulling a woman’s sweater from the coatrack. “Is this Isabelle’s? Can we use it to track her?”

“Yeah, that’s hers. Thank the Angel. You track her, I- I’m going to call my mother so she can get a team together at the Institute and as soon as you have a location, I’ll let her know.”

Helen nodded quickly, drawing a Tracking rune on her palm as Alec pulled his phone out and dialed his mother’s number.

“Alec.” Maryse’s voice came through the line. “I thought you had that meeting this evening?”

“Mom. Isabelle just called me. She said their patrol team was attacked by the Circle and that they kidnapped Max. Helen is tracking Isabelle now, grab something of Max's and whoever you can and I’ll text you the address, meet us there so we can find him.”

“Oh Max.” Maryse whispered, horror-struck. Alec heard her take a breath and then firm up her voice again. “We’ll be ready.” Her voice wavered a bit, but she hung up before Alec could say anything more.

Alec rested his head against the wall, taking deep breaths, trying to calm and center his energies. He needed to keep a clear head if he wanted to lead the mission properly.

“Got her.” Helen said. “They’re on the far side of Staten Island.”

“Dammit. It is going to take forever for us to get there. Unless…”

Alec held his hand out in front of him, like he’d seen Magnus do to create Portals. He focused his thoughts on Isabelle, on Max, his love for his younger siblings and how he’d do anything for them. How he _needed_ this to be able to give them their best chance.

_Come on. Come on._ Alec thought. _I can do this._

A Portal erupted out of his hand, swirling in a pulsing shimmering gold. Alec looked at Helen. “Let’s go to the Institute, get my mother and anyone else who can join us, and be on our way.”

Alec and Helen stepped through the Portal -

-into the Ops Centre of the Institute, which reminded Alec that they still hadn’t replaced the wards that Magnus had stripped days ago now.

Maryse and Clary were gearing up just a few feet away, and both looked startled by their sudden entrance.

“Did you do that?” Clary said in shock.

“Don’t think you’re the only Shadowhunter who can create Portals.” Alec said, glancing over Clary briefly before turning to his mother. “Who do we have?”

“Just myself and Clary I’m afraid.”

“Will have to do. They’re on Staten Island, we don’t have time for conventional transport. Do you have something of Max’s?”

Maryse nodded quickly. “Let’s get to Isabelle, and then we can track him from there.”

Alec raised his hand to pull together energy for another Portal, but the sparks coming from his hand refused to form, despite the feeling and desperation he pushed into them. He tried again, still coming up empty, sighing in frustration.

“Hey.” Clary said gently, putting her hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Let me do this one, okay? Save your strength for the fight ahead.”

Alec nodded, stepping back, cursing himself inwardly. Why wasn’t the magic taking? Did he have a limited supply, but without the exhaustion that accompanied a regular warlock’s magic use? What was he missing? Had he become so dependent on warlock power already, in such a short time?

No time to worry about that right now. The tracking rune on Helen’s hand was still glowing, and after Clary’s Portal sprang to life, the other three sketched Tracking runes on their hands as well, getting a grip on Isabelle’s shirt and stepping through the Portal -

\- into a maze of shipping containers, next to Isabelle, Aline and three other Shadowhunters, all of whom were lying on the ground.

“Izzy!” Alec yelled, dropping onto the ground next to her, heart beating erratically when he saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn’t responsive. He felt for her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt it beneath his fingers. He ran his stele over her healing rune, eyes scanning over her body to see where she was injured. He found a deep slice in her side, slick with blood still pumping out of it.

Alec dropped his stele, grabbing one of Izzy’s still hands in one of his, holding his other hand over the wound. He breathed deep, closing his eyes and willing all the love he had for his sister into his hands.

_Please let me heal her. Please._ He prayed.

Golden light poured into the wound, and it started to knit up. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his forehead to Isabelle’s, though she didn’t yet wake. But her breathing was steady, and Alec considered that a positive sign.

“How is she?” Maryse asked, kneeling down beside them.

“Healing.” Alec said. “But not awake yet.”

Maryse nodded. “Kingsmill and Bellefleur are dead. Clary’s with Ashdown, she’s waking up now.”

“Aline?”

“She’ll be all right. Helen’s with her.”

“We need to find Max and get the wounded back to the Institute.” Alec passed an unconscious Isabelle over to Maryse and stood up, surveying the rest of the scene. Clary was helping Natalie Ashdown to her feet, who looked a bit bruised but otherwise all right. Aline was still sitting on the ground, clutching her right leg, while Helen traced her healing rune over and over.

Alec walked over to Aline and Helen, and knelt down in front of them. “Aline, you okay?”

“My leg. While I was fighting one of them another slipped up behind me just as I was jumping and twisted it.”

“I might be able to help.” Alec reached a hand out to Helen, who took it, though with a confused expression. He gripped Helen’s hand tightly, looking into her eyes, feeling for her love for Aline. Golden light poured out of his hand and into Aline’s leg, both women’s eyes widening in shock.

Alec pulled back when Aline’s leg felt healed, dropping Helen’s hand and balancing himself on the ground for a moment, feeling some exhaustion creeping in.

“Well, score one for warlock powers.” Aline said, flexing her leg. “Feels perfect. Thank you, Alec.”

“No problem.” Alec breathed, pushing himself back up and standing, offering a hand to Aline. She got up without issue, Helen by her side.

“Are you well enough to stay on mission?” Alec asked Aline.

“Good as new, thanks to you.”

“Good. We’re going to need you. Clary, we need a Portal. Ashdown, glamour Kingsmill and Bellefleur for now, you and Mom are going back to the Institute with Izzy through that Portal, get her to the medics. Next team that shows back up to the Institute, send them here to retrieve the bodies. Aline, Helen, Clary, you’re with me. We are going to find Max.”

Maryse reached into her pocket, holding out a toy soldier. Alec took it.

“Find Max.” Maryse’s voice wavered as she stood, lifting Isabelle in her arms. “Please.”

“I will, Mom.” Alec kissed Maryse’s cheek, then Isabelle’s.

Clary’s Portal sprang to life behind them, and Maryse stepped through it, cradling Isabelle to her chest, Ashdown following after.

Alec picked up his stele, scrawling a new Tracking rune on his hand. He clutched the toy soldier, thinking of Max. He saw darkness, felt the damp on his skin, the fear that Max was feeling. But he was close, within the container terminal they found themselves in.

“Let’s go.”

Clary, Helen and Aline followed him as he took off at a jog through the rows and rows of containers, passing row after row, twisting and turning as he felt the Tracking pull him, but their monotonous surroundings didn’t change.

As they ran past yet another row of containers, Clary stopped suddenly, pulling Alec back against the container they were about to pass, shushing him.

“What is it?” Alec whispered harshly.

“Jonathan. I saw him. The next row over. He’s following us.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near Max.” Alec said in a low voice. “We need to split up, one team goes for Max, the other leads him away.” Alec’s hand tightened on his bow. “I’m sure he’ll be expecting me to run straight for Max, so I have to be on the distraction team. His cover isn’t blown yet, so even if he’s the one who brought those Circle members… if we can keep him away from Max that gives the other team the chance to find him.”

“I’ll go with you.” Clary said. “If… if I can make him slip, see what his real intentions are… he’s my brother, Alec. I need to know for sure that he means us harm.”

Alec nodded, pressing the toy soldier into Helen’s hand. “Find my brother. Please.”

Helen gripped Alec’s wrist. “I will. I have six younger brothers and sisters. I know how I’d feel in your situation and believe me when I say we will find him.”

Alec squeezed Helen’s hand with a short nod and faint smile. “Wait a few minutes until Clary and I have him out of earshot. Then go.”

Alec motioned to Clary, and they moved out perpendicular to the route that they’d been taking, to put themselves in the same row as Jonathan. He didn’t hide his presence - as soon as Alec and Clary started down the row, he stepped out of the shadows.

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Alec asked cautiously.

“There was an alert at the Institute.” Jonathan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “A team went missing here.”

“That alert only went up ten minutes ago.” Clary said. “Getting here takes much longer than that. Unless you know how to Portal?”

Jonathan grinned his trademark charismatic smile, which now appeared sinister in light of the news from the Angel. “I do not, unfortunately. But I had a mission in the area, I got news from Hawkfeather about the alert. He thought I could help.”

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Alec asked, acting all business as the leader of the Institute. “I don’t recall okaying any solo missions today.”

“I’m sorry, Alec. I’m just… eager, I suppose, to prove my worth here. You run a tight ship, and with all the new changes you’re experiencing, I can’t imagine it is easy to run an Institute full of prejudiced Shadowhunters. But I want you to know that you can count on me. I thought I’d take on some extra work, keep everyone safer, you know.”

If Alec hadn’t known better, hadn’t known what the Angel had said, he would have almost been convinced. Almost.

As it was, his hesitation to openly accuse the other Shadowhunter cost them dearly. Jonathan had sufficiently distracted them - Alec heard nothing more than a whisper, felt nothing more than a pinch, and he was falling to the ground, eyes fluttering shut, the last sight he saw being Jonathan’s sinister smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter, three Lightwoods down for the count. Oops? Will it help if I say I promise they'll all get better eventually? *points to No Character Death tag* I mean it, honest. No one is dying on my watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arrives in the Spiral Labyrinth to convene the Downworlder Summit, where friend and foe alike have questions for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say "No Character Death" in the tags, I mean it. I promise!
> 
> I know things might look grim right now, my lovelies, but I promise, I believe in happy immortal husbands :D It just might take some... time... to get there ;)

Deep within the inner reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth, warlocks drew extra shields and wards as Magnus stepped through his Portal.

“Magnus Bane.” A loud voice thundered through the vast hall.

All movements stopped and all eyes turned to Magnus.

It had been awhile since all of the high warlocks congregated in one place. He’d forgotten what it was like.

After a few moments, most resumed their activities, but two bustled over to him, looking harried. Magnus recognized them both as current members of the High Council - Adalina Vele, High Warlock of Riga, and Agostinho Rei, High Warlock of Rio de Janeiro.

“Bane. You called this meeting. We don’t drop what we’re doing lightly, I hope it is something that truly merits our attention.” Agostinho said.

“It is. Unless you desire to suddenly blink out of existence.”

“Fair enough.” Adalina said. “This space is being warded to exist outside of space and time, so when we open the doors for the others to join us, very little time will have passed for them. How long we will remain here - as far as the outside world is concerned - may also be relatively short, because if this is as urgent as you claim, we can’t be deliberating for days.”

“An excellent plan.”

“Translation wards are already in place. Help with the protection wards, and we’ll call on you to open the proceedings when everyone is assembled.” Agostinho added.

Magnus nodded once and moved off to an empty piece of wall, calling power into his hands. His wards exploded up onto the walls with a strand of gold in the usual blue, weaving into the patterns that others had already drawn next to him. The golden thread weaved further into the mosaic of colours, twisting and shimmering until the ends connected up together. 

Agostinho returned to Magnus’ side, eyes on the golden thread that was now wrapped back on itself in a symbol of infinity.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know.” Magnus said carefully, not wanting to volunteer too much information just yet. “This is the first time that has happened.”

“It is rare that the Angel bestows its protections on the Children of Lilith.” He said. “You’re one of the Angel’s chosen.”

“He’s screwing a Shadowhunter.” The warlock working next to them mumbled, but purposefully loud enough for others to hear. “Who knows what that will do to you?”

Magnus’ eyes gleamed gold, and he flicked his fingers, pulling the warlock who spoke into a magical chokehold. The warlock’s eyes widened as he scrambled for breath, finding little.

“You’re new.” Magnus said in a disinterested voice.

“Vyacheslav Yugov. High Warlock of Vladivostok.” Agostinho said with amusement. “He is very new.”

“I’m neither the first nor the last warlock to have a relationship with a Shadowhunter.” Magnus recited, rolling his eyes dramatically at Vyacheslav, and using his other hand to continue working on the wards. “But I may be one of the first to hear their Angel and come to the Council with his message.”

“Be that as it may, there’s still something you’re not telling us.” Agostinho said.

“This is all a part of why I called you here. Let’s wait for everyone to arrive so I don’t need to repeat myself. Now if we’re done here, I’m going to test the wards.”

Agostinho waved his hand with a flourish. “By all means.”

Magnus twirled his fingers, whipping Vyacheslav around in a wide arc, before launching him at the wards. He collided with them face first, resulting in a loud _bang_ , and a bolt of lightning arced through his body. He dropped to the ground, face up and groaning.

“They work.” Magnus declared, nodding in satisfaction.

* * *

Magnus was almost certain that he had aged a century while waiting for all of the Downworlders to enter the hall through the many Portals to different parts of the world. He sat at a long table on the dais, next to the Council members. Everyone coming through looked at him curiously, and many whispered among themselves.

Magnus knew that news spread quickly in the Downworld. But whether they were whispering about his mistakes with the Seelie Queen, his relationship with Alec, how Alec had been transformed into someone part warlock, or the trial - or something entirely different - he wasn’t certain.

He nodded at Raphael and Luke as they passed through the Portal from New York, but bristled when he saw Meliorn and a few other Seelie knights come behind them. As Magnus rose from his seat with the intent to confront the Seelies, Meliorn made his way to the dais himself.

“Magnus Bane.” Meliorn said, inclining his head.

“What are you doing here? Your Queen said that the Seelie Court would not interfere in the Clave’s mission to find Valentine.”

Meliorn looked around. “I don’t see any members of the Clave here. Given its location, the need for secrecy and immediacy, and the fact that the reason for the meeting was not revealed ahead of time, I surmise that this taking place specifically outside the purview of the Clave.” He smiled, partly to himself. “The only question is, are you here with or without the knowledge of your Shadowhunter master?”

Magnus’ magic flared up in blue flames, but he squeezed his fists to quell it. “Why did you choose to come here, Meliorn?”

“We don’t like being left out. And even if she chooses to not interfere, she doesn’t like being left in the dark.”

“Why didn’t she come herself?”

“She has other business that commands her attention.”

The Connection rune on Magnus’ hand itched, and he scratched at it absent-mindedly. “More important than this?”

“She did not know the topic, and thus yes, her attention is needed elsewhere.”

Magnus sighed. He was getting nowhere and remembered why he hated Seelies.

Meliorn noticed his frustration and smiled again. “I’ll be seated now. Let me know if there’s a message you want me to pass on to the Queen.”

The Seelie slid away to join the others, and Magnus scratched at the rune again. When he returned to New York, he had to ask Alec if runes were supposed to itch like that. He’d never noticed any Shadowhunters scratching at them, but perhaps they were used to the sensation and immune to it.

Portals started winking out of existence, and Adalina amplified her voice to bring the room to order.

“Be seated. This global Downworld Summit is now called to order.”

Once everyone was seated and the buzz and chatter died down, Adalina stood and addressed the hall.

“My name is Adalina Vele, High Warlock of Riga and Speaker of the High Warlock Council. We have been called here today because there is a threat that affects all of us, warlock, vampire, werewolf and Seelie alike. And so I will pass this over to the one who called us here, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus got to his feet. He nodded at Adalina. “Thank you, Speaker Vele.”

He started pacing along the front of the dais. “Some twenty years ago, the Shadow World was rocked by the emergence of the Circle and their leader Valentine, a radical Shadowhunter extremist who sought to eliminate all of those with demon blood. When we united with the Shadowhunters to destroy him and his followers, we believed ourselves successful, that Valentine had been killed and his followers dispersed or imprisoned.

“We believed this up until a few months ago, when Valentine emerged from the shadows, and this time, the Shadowhunters haven’t been able to stop him. He has two of the three Mortal Instruments. Using the Mortal Cup, he has commanded armies of demons and created Shadowhunters out of criminals absolutely loyal to him. With the Soul Sword, he decimated half of New York’s Downworld. The Soul Sword’s own destructive power has been neutralized, but all Valentine now has to do is acquire the third Mortal Instrument, and he can make a wish to the Angel - and he has made it known that his wish still remains the destruction of all with demon blood.

“The Clave cannot hope to defeat Valentine on their own. And we would be deluding ourselves if we thought that they were even interested in doing so. There have been reports from all over the world of how Clave followers and Downworlders are coming into conflict with one another, even in cities where there used to be relative peace, New York included.”

“You say Clave followers now, not Shadowhunters.” Agostinho pointed out.

“I do. Because there are growing numbers of Shadowhunters who are unhappy with the archaic rules of the Clave. Who seek a just world in cooperation with us, not as our rulers or babysitters, but our friends and allies.”

Vyacheslav shot to his feet. “He’s only saying that because he’s screwing the Head of the New York Institute. Once a Shadowhunter, always a Shadowhunter. A leopard doesn’t change its spots.”

Adalina sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s not wrong. Everyone knows of your dalliance with Alec Lightwood. Valentine is a threat to us, yes, but what can we do against him without putting ourselves in even more danger - again? What benefit do we have in interfering in Shadowhunter business?”

“Because for the first time since Shadowhunters came into existence, we can control our own destinies instead of relying on them to have our best interests at heart. And you have Alexander Lightwood to thank for that.”

Magnus took the Projection stone out of his pocket, and placed it on the table, activating it. A translucent image of Alec appeared.

“Thank you for taking the time to come to this global Downworld Summit.” Alec’s Projection said. “My name is Alexander Lightwood, and I’m the Head of the New York Institute. I am a Shadowhunter. And up until a few days ago, that is all that I was. But the world and the powers within it have shifted, and that shift is what will give you the opportunity to decide our fates - and with it the fate of the entire Shadow World.

“I will be revealing to you the location of the third Mortal Instrument.”

The hall buzzed with renewed conversation, but before Magnus could do anything, Adalina waved a hand and dropped a silencing spell on the hall. Attention returned to Alec’s Projection.

“The Clave does not have this information, nor do they know that I do. Since you stand to lose the most should Valentine uncover the third Mortal Instrument on his own, letting you decide what to do about it is the only just option.

“But first, you may be asking - why should you trust a Shadowhunter? Why should anything I say have any influence on you? I wouldn’t blame you for being skeptical. It is in the end your decision, but first listen to what has happened in New York in the past few days, and only then make your choice.”

Alec’s Projection was brief but informative, outlining how the Seelies had come to the Institute, the resulting threat to his life, and how a ritual needed to be created to bind the angelic and demonic energies, though the details on how that was accomplished were left purposefully vague. He described some of his new powers, the threats the Clave made against the Downworld if he and Magnus didn’t turn themselves in, and then the Trial of Hemarton that he underwent to clear himself and Magnus of their crimes against the Clave. How the Angel had spoken to him during that trial, telling him secrets, including the location of the third Mortal Instrument. How one of those secrets had already been revealed to be true.

“As is clear, the Angel does not want the destruction of the Downworld. He revealed these secrets to me in the hope that we might be able to stop it. I am putting my trust in you to decide the best course of action for dealing with the third Mortal Instrument to ensure that Valentine cannot use it for our destruction.

“So with that in mind - the information you’ve been waiting for - the location of the Mortal Mirror. The Mortal Mirror is in Idris. It is Lake Lyn. Not in the lake, or near the lake, it is Lake Lyn. Use this information wisely. Thank you.”

The Projection winked out, and Magnus put the stone back in his pocket, feeling it burn against the rune on his hand.

Adalina motioned with her hand, and the silencing spell retreated from the dais, but still remained on the majority of the hall. She stood and faced Magnus.

“Well. This has given us a lot to consider and think over. However, I do believe the main questions can be answered by a simple vote right now, and the minutiae can be worked out afterward. So, by a show of hands - who believes that we should tell the Clave, and let them handle the defense of Lake Lyn against Valentine and his followers?”

Not a single hand went up.

“Who believes that we should not tell the Clave, but let the defense of Lake Lyn be handled by these Shadowhunters who profess to be our allies, and place their allegiance to us over their allegiance to the Clave?”

More than a few hands went up, including those of the Seelies. Magnus arched an eyebrow in Meliorn’s direction, but the Seelie’s gaze remained expressionless.

“Who believes that we, as the Downworld, should take full responsibility for the defense of Lake Lyn against Valentine and his followers?”

Magnus raised his hand, and most of the hall did as well, including all of the High Council.

Adalina nodded. “So it is decided. We will do this. Now to decide on an approach. First, I will open the floor to questions - questions to Magnus Bane, the High Council, or to other factions. After questions have been answered, then we will move to more personal discussion amongst ourselves, and then come back in a large group to make suggestions.”

She waved her hand, making a small green sphere of light appear in it. “Whoever holds this sphere may speak, and everyone else must listen. If you wish to ask a question, please stand and we will proceed in turns.”

Fewer people than Magnus expected got to their feet. He considered this a good sign, that people understood the gravity of the situation and wanted to get on with planning a defense.

The green sphere travelled first to a warlock on the far edge of the hall. Magnus thought he recognized him, but not someone he’d seen in a long time.

“Gurak Bastani, High Warlock of Samarkand.” He said by way of introduction.

Now Magnus remembered him. He’d only met the older warlock once, but like the other ancients, he made an impression. Gurak had been the High Warlock of Samarkand since the position had been created - and Samarkand was an ancient city. He knew that Bastani wasn’t even Gurak’s surname, simply a descriptor of his status - ancient. From his city he had seen empires rise and fall, dynasties change in the blink of an eye - and through it all, he kept his throne.

And now the ancient’s attention was fully on him.

“Magnus Bane.” Gurak intoned. “You make great claims about the Angel. Angel this, Angel that. It could be difficult for many to believe, especially the young ones who only know a world under the Nephilim’s authoritative gaze. Where for many centuries, avoidance and survival was the best that we could hope for when it came to Raziel’s children. For most of you, this is your only experience with the Angel and those descended from him. But for those of us who remember a time before the Nephilim, we know that the Angel has never been indifferent to us. Even if the blood of Hell runs in our veins, we possess that frail quality that Heaven has always smiled upon - humanity.”

Magnus could see the others in the hall getting restless, though none would dare interrupt Gurak. Magnus’ own attention was increasingly being drawn to the intensifying burning sensation that danced along the edges of the rune on the palm of his hand. But he didn’t take his eyes off Gurak.

The ancient warlock droned on for some time, waving his hand about the hall, pointing at and talking about the different factions of Downworlders, before settling his gaze back on Magnus.

“Earlier today I witnessed what had to be the clearest sign that the Angel has set his blessing upon our mission here. When Magnus Bane set his wards upon this hall, his magic had a golden thread in it - a golden thread that wove its way around the entire hall, securing us in its grasp. This golden thread of protection comes to us from the Angel, by way of your Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood. It is an expression of angelic magic that I have not seen the likes of since Raziel walked the Earth himself. It is a sign that whatever plan we construct for Lake Lyn - you and your Shadowhunter need to be at the centre of it. Are you ready for that responsibility?”

“If that is the decision that is made, then yes, we are ready to do what we need to do.” Magnus said evenly, speaking carefully so as to not let the pain in his hand become apparent, even as it intensified and began to creep up the veins in his arm.

The green sphere drifted through the air to the next speaker, a young Scottish werewolf whose question was addressed to Adalina. Magnus didn’t hear the question, he was too consumed with trying to stay upright as the pain spread further up his arm and across his chest to his heart. He chanced a look at the rune, and saw that it was weeping blood. He watched as a drop of blood rolled off his palm and splashed onto the dais.

Magnus suddenly felt cold as he understood with frightening clarity what was happening.

As another wave of pain overtook him, Magnus’ knees buckled, and Raphael was there in a flash to stop him from dropping like a stone. Raphael eased Magnus to the ground, and before another spasm of pain sent him into unconsciousness, Magnus could only whisper one word:

_“Alexander.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... so what do you think has been happening to Alec? Why would Magnus' rune be bleeding like that? Find out next week ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up as Jonathan's prisoner, and sees one of his worst nightmares come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** There is graphic violence in this chapter. Be warned. It gets bloody. And if you’re sensitive to the appearance of bad things happening to **any** member of the Lightwood family, you may want to skip down to read the endnotes first to make sure you can handle what you’re about to see. (Though I will remind you: No matter what you read, no matter what it looks like, remember the tags above.)

Alec awoke to a throbbing pain in his wrists, head spinning. The air was damp on his skin and he wondered if he was being held in the same place as Max.

_Max._ His little brother. His blood ran cold as he worried about the possibilities. Had Jonathan gotten him as well? Or was he being held by Circle members elsewhere? Had he sent Helen and Aline into a different trap than the one he and Clary had ended up in?

Clary. Where was she?

Alec opened his eyes slowly, trying to make things out in the murky darkness. About ten feet to his right, he saw a familiar figure with red hair chained to the ground, unmoving.

“Clary?” Alec called out hoarsely, but she didn’t respond.

Realizing he was still lying on the ground, Alec moved to a sitting position slowly, not wanting to jar his head any more than it already had been. He turned his attention to his wrists, and his heart sank as he saw the bindings.

Gleaming silver electrum coiled with white adamas, the manacles chained around each wrist left welts on his skin. Adamas by itself wouldn’t harm Alec, he was a Shadowhunter after all, though such chains would block his warlock powers. The electrum was clearly there to ensure he did feel pain, however, since it would burn anyone with demon blood.

“Look who’s awake.” Jonathan’s voice swam out of the gloom, his figure slowly stepping out of the darkness. He crouched down next to Clary, running a bloody hand over her hair, a hungry look in his eyes. “You’ve both been out for ages. I guess my sister was dosed a bit too much, and will be asleep for awhile longer. No matter, it is you that I need right now. You’re going to tell me a story.”

“A story?”

“A very special story.” Jonathan said, standing up and moving to the wall, hitting a switch. The ground beneath Alec started shifting, and he scrambled to gain his footing as the chain holding his manacles began to move along the floor to the wall, and eventually to the ceiling, leaving Alec with is arms wrenched over his head, feet barely skimming the floor.

“Is this necessary?” Alec said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I believe it is.” Jonathan said, surveying his own hands, bloodied with scorch marks, probably from the electrum in the chains he’d used on Alec. But they didn’t seem to bother him at all. “You’re not going to want to tell this story, but I have an insurance policy, just to make sure.”

Jonathan stepped back into the darkness, where Alec heard a bit of a scuffle, and then Jonathan reappeared, pushing someone in front of him, blade to their throat.

_Max._

Alec couldn’t breathe.

“You lay a finger on him and I’ll end you.” Alec rasped, trying to pull himself free from the manacles. His warlock powers might be suppressed, but he was still a Shadowhunter. He still had brute strength on his side. But the adamas held fast.

“No harm will come to him, or you, if you just tell me what I want to know. Well, no further harm, that is.”

Alec’s nostrils flared and he closed his eyes. _Please not the Mortal Mirror._ He thought, not knowing what choice he could make in that scenario. Save his little brother, but at the expense of the entire Downworld? Or let Max die and save thousands, perhaps even millions? _Please don’t make me make that choice._

“I want you to tell me how you became what you are now.”

Alec snorted in relief. “And what am I?”

“I’ve only heard whispers. But I know you’re powerful, much more powerful than the average Shadowhunter, and that’s because you have demon blood now. And warlock magic. See, I always knew that demon blood was powerful stuff, that it could give you all sorts of unique gifts, but it hasn’t done much for me. I have demon blood, but no warlock magic. Now why is that?”

“It takes more than just a bit of demon blood to have warlock magic.”

“Tell me.” Jonathan pressed the knife into Max’s clavicle just a bit, making the boy wince and a tiny line of blood appear.

“It… it requires binding both angelic and demonic spirits into your body. And they don’t just climb in there willingly.”

“What happened? How did those spirits come into you?”

“Extra contact with angelic and demonic powers that most Shadowhunters don’t have. Several levels of it. You couldn’t do it.”

“I couldn’t? And why not?”

“Love.” Alec rasped. “You need love. People you care about, people who care about you. Last I checked, you don’t have any of those.”

Jonathan’s grip on Max’s shoulder tightened, but he didn’t press the blade any further. “I do have people who love me. I have my sister. My father.”

“Look what you did to your sister. You think she has a chance of loving you now?”

“She will. She’ll learn. She won’t give up on me. I’ve seen her big heart in action.”

“You’ve hurt people she cares about. She won’t forgive that.”

“She’ll learn to love me. Will Clary be enough for this ritual?”

“No.”

“Tell me. Tell me everything.”

Jonathan pressed the knife harder against Max’s clavicle and the boy winced again, despite all of his attempts to look stoic.

Alec’s heart pounded in fear of what Jonathan could do to Max. _What harm would telling Jonathan really create?_ Alec wondered. Jonathan wouldn’t be able to activate the ritual, not without both warlocks and Shadowhunters that he had real bonds with. Jonathan may have the blood he needed, as the Angel had said, but there was more to the ritual than just blood. It had succeeded for Alec because he was bound to both Jace and Magnus, and then with the shadow of demon blood from Tessa, and the shadow of angel blood from Asmodeus, there had been even more guarantees. But Jonathan didn’t have anyone. Not even doing something to Clary would be enough to make it work.

Alec sighed, trying to give the impression of defeat to Jonathan, but secretly knowing that whatever Jonathan did, it couldn’t have the necessary components. Since the other Shadowhunter wasn’t as well-versed in warlock mysteries - Alec hoped - he wouldn’t know of Magnus’ parentage or Jace’s family history. And that would be enough to let him fail.

“Fine. You win. Just don’t hurt my little brother. Please.”

“Speak. What do you need to make it work?”

“You need a binding to an angelic being and a demonic being. A Shadowhunter and a warlock worked for me.”

“Binding. Like parabatai?”

Alec nodded. “Being bound to Jace and to Magnus made it work.”

“Go on.”

“After being bound to them, a warlock and a Shadowhunter also need to create the circle of runes, both angelic and demonic. Binding the powers into the runes, that needed holy water and both Jace and Magnus to activate them.”

“After that?”

“Then it was up to me. The angelic and demonic powers were being bound, but it was up to me to make the choice, make the decision to be who I am.”

“How did you choose?”

“I’ve always wanted to protect people. And that’s what my power lets me do. It is not unlimited warlock power, Jonathan. It doesn’t work that way.”

Jonathan sneered. “Maybe if I wasn’t weak, and I made a different choice than you. I could rule this world.”

“I don’t think you could. There’s powers you can’t even dream of at work. And what would your father think, if you were sullying your Shadowhunter blood even further?”

“My father made me what I am. Strong. Capable.”

“But with demon blood. And he wants to destroy all demon-blooded creatures, don’t forget that.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jonathan yelled, angry now. “Why do you think I wanted to send him to Edom? Like he’d done to me? Why do you think I’m trying to work against him?”

“Why didn’t you just let us send him to the Clave in Idris? Why break him out of our custody?”

“I needed my own answers.”

“Did you get them? Can you lead us to Valentine?” Alec wondered if he could at least play Jonathan into giving up Valentine. Only having one enemy to deal with instead of two would make life easier.

Jonathan regained his calm and pressed the knife back to Max’s throat. “I’m not giving up my father. Even if he does want to kill me. No matter. I’ll kill him myself if it comes to that.”

“You think you can take on Valentine?”

“I know I can. And with this ritual, I’ll be powerful beyond measure. Choosing right, I’ll be more powerful than you. More powerful than Clary. More powerful than Jace.” Jonathan’s mouth twisted on his name. “I’ll have power that none of you can even imagine.”

“Power has responsibility.” Alec said. “Don’t think you can use it unchecked. The Angel has spoken to me, and he knows that I will use my power responsibly. He would not say the same about you.”

“How do you know that? How do you know that if I stand before the Angel with my goals that the Angel won’t embrace them?”

“Ruling the world? I don’t think the Angel will go for that.”

“It is better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven, anyway. I’ll make the Angel see the error of his ways. See that he should have joined his brethren in breaking free from Heaven’s rigidity.”

Alec opened his mouth, ready to tell Jonathan of how his new power and strength didn’t come from his angelic or demonic blood, but from his humanity, but then thought better of it. Let the other Shadowhunter think it is because of demonic or angelic strength that he could do what he did. He would be more likely to fail that way.

“I’ve told you what I know.” Alec said instead. “Please, let my brother go.”

“I still need something from you.” Jonathan said coldly, taking a new set of manacles, fastening them around Max’s wrists, chaining him to the same post as Clary, who was still out cold.

Jonathan walked up close to Alec, ripping his shirt open, running his fingers along his parabatai rune. Alec squirmed away as much as he could, but Jonathan held him firmly in place.

“This is what ties you to my brother?”

“Jace is not your brother. Jace is my brother.”

“Valentine raised us both. That makes us brothers in our own way.”

“Jace will always be my brother over yours. You embraced what Valentine did to you. He did not. He knows and understands love. He understands care and humility. He understands friendship. You don’t know any of these things. Jace is bound to me.”

“That’s what you think, don’t you?” Jonathan’s smile gleamed wickedly now. “You think that it is as easy as all that?”

Jonathan pressed his knife to the skin just above Alec’s parabatai rune. He winced against his will when Jonathan cut the knife in, and then felt agony flooding through his very soul as Jonathan began to slice the rune off of his skin.

Alec screamed, his soul tearing along the lines that Jonathan cut, feeling Jace within him, but feeling a piece of himself being torn away with every cut Jonathan made. Even as Jonathan lifted the bloody rune away from his body, Alec could feel Jace’s agony flooding his senses, he _knew_ they were still joined, still parabatai, but in a faraway part of his mind he also knew that a destroyed, removed or damaged rune could cause all sorts of problems. But he’d never heard of what happened if that was a parabatai rune. Other runes could be redrawn easily, but this one - this one would be harder. If it could even be done.

Alec could feel his soul stretching beyond the boundaries of his damaged skin, feel it searching for that connection to Jace, reaching, reaching, _reaching_ for him. He could only hope that Jace was still conscious, that he could disobey his grandmother and get back to New York, because Alec knew something was very _very_ wrong.

Alec wasn’t aware that he’d been crying until Jonathan grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet, and as he pulled his hand away he scoffed at the wet tears on his hand.

“Pathetic.” Jonathan scoffed. “You’re worse than just a Downworlder’s pet. Emotions are weakness.”

“I used to think that.” Alec forced out. “I used to think that emotions were a distraction. But I was wrong. Emotions make us strong. They help us know what’s worth fighting for. What we care about.”

“How cute.” Jonathan sneered. “I wonder what your Shadowhunters would say now, if they could see you? If they saw their leader, whimpering and sniveling over their parabatai and a Downworlder?”

Alec started to feel shame creep in, the humiliation he’d felt for years whenever he’d looked at another boy, whenever he’d been chastised by his parents, told he _wasn’t good enough_ , but pushed it away. He couldn’t let Jonathan get to him. Even though he didn’t want to, he turned his face to look at Max, to try and see him through his tears. The younger boy looked frightened, but didn’t say anything, and looked away from Alec as their eyes met.

Well, maybe shame it was then.

Jonathan put the parabatai rune that he’d sliced off onto a small worktable, and then came back up to Alec again, pressing the blade to the rune on his other side, the one that Magnus had drawn to stabilize the angelic and demonic sides.

Alec closed his eyes. He dug his fingers into the Connection rune on his palm, wondering if Magnus could feel it. Wondering if Magnus could feel anything that was happening to him right now. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t, hoped that Magnus was oblivious and in the Downworld summit and answering the questions the Downworld needed to be able to construct a proper defense of Lake Lyn. But part of him also hoped that Magnus _could_ feel it, that he’d get a message to someone in New York, Catarina or Dot maybe, and they’d be able to rescue them from Jonathan’s madness.

Alec bit into his lip to stifle further screams as Jonathan sliced under Magnus’ rune, this time feeling like his heart was being torn from his chest, his blood burning and screaming through his veins, trying to reach Magnus, feeling for _Magnus_ and that connection only they felt together. Magnus didn’t have a matching rune, however, so perhaps he wouldn’t feel it, perhaps the Connection rune was his only chance to reach him.

“I wonder where I can find your warlock lover.” Jonathan mused. “Well, I know where to find him. I know where he lives. But I wonder what price I’ll need to ask of him to perform this ritual with me.” He set the second rune next to the first.

“He won’t help you.” Alec muttered, feeling light-headed from the blood loss. He could feel the blood seeping from the wounds on his abdomen, dripping down onto the floor. “Not after what you’ve done. He won’t go anywhere near you.”

“All warlocks have a price. I just need to find his.”

“You don’t understand anything about love and care, do you?” Alec said, starting to get delirious. “You don’t understand a damn thing. This will never work for you.”

“I’ll find a way. I’ve got power, resources, allies, that you can’t even imagine.” Jonathan smiled broadly. “And I’ve got this face. I can walk into any Institute in the world and they will accept me. Like you accepted me, because your sister asked me to. Oh, that’s got to sting, doesn’t it? How is dear Isabelle, anyway? I knocked her pretty hard.”

“You’re the one who got Isabelle.”

“I was. Glamoured as a Circle member, of course, but yes, I was the one who struck her. It felt so satisfying. She was weak.”

“I’m going to make it my mission in life to end you. After everything you’ve done to my family, you’re dead.”

“I don’t think you’re making the rules right now.” Jonathan said, pushing the switch that had pulled the manacles to the ceiling, dropping Alec back to the floor. The sharp drop disoriented him, and by the time he regained his head, Jonathan had Max unchained again and was holding him in front of him, knife back to his throat.

“I don’t think I’ve got everything I need from you yet.” Jonathan said calmly. “I think you’re still holding out on me.”

“What am I holding out on?” Alec rasped, trying to get to his feet, but stumbling and falling back to his knees.

Jonathan moved closer, tugging Max along with him. He kicked Alec in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. He surveyed Alec’s prone form, before his gaze finally stopped on his hands.

“Ah, of course.” Jonathan wrenched Alec’s hand towards him, almost dislocating Alec’s shoulder as he held the hand with the Connection rune such that he could carve it out while still holding onto Max. Rune out, he dropped Alec’s arms back to the ground and put his third prize on the table behind them.

“Well then, I guess there’s nothing left for me to do with you then.” Jonathan said, smiling, as Alec rolled onto his knees, swaying dangerously but determined to get to his feet.

“We are done here.” Alec said with a dangerous tone. “Now let my brother go.”

“I will. In a manner of speaking.” Jonathan’s smile widened.

He let go of Max, and as soon as he took a step forward, Jonathan plunged the dagger straight into the boy’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what it looks like! I know it looks like I just killed Max after also torturing Alec. But I promise the tags are true: No Character Death! But since I’m not so cruel as to leave you on yet another cliffhanger, I’m posting the next chapter immediately after this one, so you’ll have but a few minutes to wait at most ;) Just trust me. Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees that hope still lives, because not all is as it seems. However, the loss of his binding runes begins to spell trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re at the last chapter, and here I will tell you that this is all the fault of the lovely Amarin_Rose, who gave me this wicked plot bunny to play with, so I am gifting this fic to them. Thank you, you’ve expanded this ‘verse by at least two stories that I hadn’t initially planned on :)

_No. No._ Alec thought. _No, not Max._

He could feel the anger bubbling up in him, the pain and sorrow and as he saw his little brother’s body fall to the ground, the rage at not being able to protect him surging through his veins.

_No. Not Max._ Alec thought, all of his pain ebbing away as the vision of his little brother’s body consumed him.

_Why couldn’t I protect him? Why not? That’s what my power is for. That’s what I am. Without protecting the people I love, who am I anymore?_

Alec squeezed his nails into his palms, feeling the bite of pain in the bloody mess that was the missing Connection rune, feeling his heart flare back to Magnus, reaching for him, and it grounded Alec, brought him back, brought him back to try and find a way to fix things. To fix what had broken.

What Alec had gained was now nothing compared to what he had lost. He had to try to unlose it. He wouldn’t lose Max. He could not let that happen. All of his power meant nothing if he couldn’t protect those that he loved.

Alec squeezed his nails further into his palms, thinking of Max, thinking of his need to save and to protect, and he could feel a thread of hope within him. Feel that Max was not beyond saving. He didn’t know if it was the Angel telling him this, or if it was something else entirely, just a _feeling_ , but he had to believe in it. Had to trust. Had to trust that he could still do something.

Holding onto that thread, he focused his energy. Focused his energy into his hands, feeling the adamas heat up, not the electrum. He looked at the manacles and started to see the electrum melt away under the weight of the adamas. The adamas itself started to glow, and Alec looked up at Jonathan, who was standing there looking triumphant, though his look shifted when he saw the adamas glowing on Alec’s wrists.

“You understand nothing.” Alec said. “Nothing.” He flung his arms up, not knowing what was about to happen, just feeling the instinct, that somehow something would happen. Something that could help.

He saw a golden light fly out of his hands, channeling through the adamas, and knocking Jonathan clear across the room, onto a protruding metal bar, which caught him through the side.

Alec stood up, and the adamas around his wrists snapped open, dropping to the floor. He rubbed his wrists, pulling feeling back into them, wincing as his fingers rubbed over the welts. He watched Jonathan carefully, not seeing him get back up again. From the distance, he couldn’t tell if the other man was still breathing or not. He didn’t particularly care, and ran straight for Max.

He knelt at his brother’s side, turning him over carefully, seeing the wound, seeing that it was still bleeding. He was still alive.

“There’s still hope.” Alec whispered to himself. “Please, please. Please let me heal him.”

Alec focused like he hadn’t focused before, trying to pour golden light into the wound in his brother’s chest, but nothing came. His hand lit up in a way it hadn’t before, but no light poured into the wound, no healing magic flowed into Max’s body.

Max shifted, Alec tried to stop him, but suddenly the world tilted for a moment, and when Alec could see properly again, it wasn’t Max lying in his lap, but rather the Seelie Queen.

Alec started, pushing her away and backing up, getting to his feet.

“That hurt.” She said, wincing as she stood, waving a hand over her own chest. “Thankfully, we don’t keep our hearts where humans do. Makes things too predictable.”

“You’re not Max.” Alec said slowly.

“Of course I’m not. Do I look like a Shadowhunter to you?”

“No. But why were you pretending to be him?”

“I wanted answers as much as Jonathan Morgenstern did. Since I knew you weren’t going to come to my Court and tell me, even if I asked nicely, I thought this would be the next best way.”

“He could have killed you.”

“He could have tried.” She smirked. “I underestimated you, Shadowhunter. And I don’t say that often.”

“Didn’t think you did.”

“I can’t help but think you left something out when you were talking to Jonathan Morgenstern. That there was something you didn’t say about the ritual.”

“He got the basic idea.”

“But it isn’t enough, is it? There was more to it than that.”

“What do you mean?”

The Seelie Queen smiled. “You know you can’t lie to me, Alexander Lightwood. You know that I can compel the truth from you. Why are we even playing this game? You have more important things to be doing.”

“What do I get?”

“What makes you think you can compel anything from me? I saved your brother’s life. And took a knife through the chest for my trouble. If Jonathan had truly stabbed your brother, he would be dead, dead, dead. You owe me.”

“I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for any of it.”

“And yet here we are. Come on, Shadowhunter. What did you not tell Jonathan Morgenstern?”

He could already feel the vines of the _vites veritas_ curling around his ankles. They brought back the memories of that night bound and bleeding in front of the Institute.

“Fine.” He gritted his teeth. “There was a choice. I could embrace the angelic or the demonic. I refused both of their offers.”

The _vites veritas_ retreated, and the Seelie Queen cocked her head in confusion. “And yet you’re still standing here.”

“Yes. Because I realized that our true power - the power that belongs to both Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike - is the power of our humanity. And that’s the power that I’ve gained. Or rather, where my power comes from. Not something that Jonathan would ever understand.”

“Fascinating.” The Seelie Queen said. “Well, it appears that Jonathan is no longer yours to worry about. I’ll take care of him, if it is all the same to you.”

“The less I need to see him the better.”

“Very well. Now remember, Shadowhunter. You’re playing with powers you don’t understand. Your warlock can only tell you so much. And with this,” - she pointed at the wounds on his abdomen and his hand - “Who knows how things are going to play out. Broken bonds are difficult things to heal. It isn’t as easy as you may think. I see trouble in your future.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter. In the middle of a war. There’s always trouble.”

The Seelie Queen smirked as she moved towards Jonathan’s body. “Oh this is a special kind of trouble. You’re going to need help one day. Maybe not in this next round of trouble that afflicts you, but in the future. And when you do, you know where to find me.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“But you might need it nonetheless. Remember that, Shadowhunter.”

The Seelie Queen pulled Jonathan’s body off the metal pipe, and both vanished in a whisper.

Alec heard a noise behind him, a soft moan.

Clary. He’d completely forgotten that she was there. Alec crouched down next to her as she regained consciousness, touching her head, finding her hands chained.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Alec said as she came to.

Clary looked at him in a panic, seeing the blood on his abdomen and dripping down his arm.

“Alec! What happened to you? Are you okay?”

“No. And it’s a long story. But we need to get back to the Institute. I’ll explain when we get there.”

Jonathan hadn’t taken Clary’s stele, so Alec took it and used an Unlocking rune on Clary’s chains. The manacles dropped to the floor, Clary rubbed her wrists, standing up, grimacing when she saw the table with Alec’s runes on it.

“Did - did Jonathan - my brother - did he do that to you?” Clary asked in horror.

“Yeah. He did.”

“Why? What was he looking for?”

“He was looking to make himself… like me.” Alec said, not looking to meet her eyes. “He wants the powers that I have. Both Shadowhunter and warlock.”

“But he can’t… wait. He’s got demon blood. It could be possible then?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. It could. The Angel told me there were four other people in the world who could possibly undergo the transformation I did, if all the circumstances were right. He was one of them.”

“So’s Jace.” Clary said thoughtfully. “Right? Because he has extra angel blood, as well as the demon blood from Tessa.”

“Yeah. And Magnus and Tessa, from the warlock side. Since they also have angel blood.”

“So he wanted to do the ritual, carved out the runes he’d need… but then didn’t take them with him when he escaped?” Clary asked, confused. “Did he escape? Where is he?”

“He…” Alec didn’t even know how to describe the last few minutes. He didn’t know he wanted to, at least not to Clary. Magnus or Jace, maybe, but not Clary. “He’s dead. The… the Seelie Queen was here. Before you woke up. She said she’d take care of him. After what he did… I didn’t want to see his body anymore.”

Clary rested her hand on Alec’s forearm. “It’s okay, Alec. I wouldn’t blame you. What he did to you…” she shivered. “Did that… I mean… is Jace still your parabatai? Are you still connected?”

Alec nodded. “It is more than just a rune, yeah, I can feel him, but… something’s wrong. I don’t know what it is. I can feel them, my heart and soul are constantly searching them out… but something’s not right in our bond, and something’s not right in my bond with Magnus either. But hey, you’re the rune expert, right? You can fix it?”

Clary smiled at him as he finally looked at her. “I’ll do what I can. Let’s just take them and get back to the Institute. Hope that Helen and Aline found Max. You’re in no state to keep hunting right now.”

Alec nodded tiredly, and as Clary busied herself making a Portal, Alec walked over to the table to pick up the three runes that had been carved from his skin.

He shuddered at the mere sight of them, but steeled himself, and swept the pieces of skin up in one hand. His breath faltered as they came into contact with his palm, and the pain swept through him again, blood burning and soul screaming, as every fiber of his being reached out for Jace and Magnus, erupting out of him in a wave of unnatural power.

Alec heard a voice echo behind him, but his mind was beyond hearing what it said, and he tumbled to the ground in unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I’m ending this story on a cliffhanger! But the next part of it really deserves a story on its own. So stay tuned for the start of that one next week!


End file.
